The Corner of 42nd St
by Senpai2Kohai
Summary: Some things never seem to truly change. Everyday seems like a copy of a last. Every morning a sweet taste of coffee to linger with bitterness for the rest of the day. Just like the start of a love story. Sweet beginnings with a bitter twist. This is Kevin Barrs story. Becoming a Barista at a local coffee shop, he is greeted by his old high school friend/crush Edd. ((KevinxEdd))


_A dark brew cafe latte no whip soy with 2 extra shots of espresso. Table to the far right corner of the building._

_Close enough to the windows for natural light to come in but not be distracted by people outside. _

_Neatly organized folders next to glistening Mac laptop. _

_Being held by long fingers is a book-_

The young male snapped out of his thoughts. A disgruntled look started to form as he let out a low grumble. "That's new.. He is reading a tragic romance.."

_A bit of a change is nice.. But he is still doin' the same things he always does._

This has become the daily routine.

Day after day. Week after week. The same spot. The same drinks. With a new book each time.

**_Ding ding_**

A small bell started to signal that the barista could take a small break. Subconsciously the male started to walk to the back door to the small room that awaited him. It always reminded him of a small apartment. A couch, television, small bar with a fridge, a bathroom, and a few mirrors and paintings to give style. He took his usual spot on the couch, spreading his legs out and getting more relaxed. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror next to the TV.

**'Kevin'**

His nametag wrote out in big black bold on a sparkling gold rectangle, fire red hair that look close to orange was covered by a backwards cap, a black shirt that fit him super snug to where you could see his defined muscles (Not that he hated that) had different smells of coffee beans, and bright green eyes with a hint of brown.

"I never knew he was into the Great Gatsby... I didn't think he would be the type into romances" Kevin thought out loud.

A few weeks after he started working there, this young man who appeared around his age started to come everyday and order the same drinks and sit in the same spot. The male was a muscular skinny, jet black hair that would make a crow jealous covered by everyday black beenie with two strips, sky blue eyes that make the store seem like they are outside. Oh and how could you forget his signature gap between his front teeth that gives off a toothy grin that could make your heart burst into a millions of shards of bliss.

Kevin chuckled lightly to himself.

He memorized the time he comes in each day, always prepared everything for him as soon as he walks in, and has the table always cleaned till it shines.

You guess you could say he had a bit of a crush?

At first it was a bit awkward or him to accept to the fact that he was interest in this scrawny guy who he never had spoken to before.

Or even how he never had a thing for guys.

He was for sure he didn't swing that way. He tried to try things with his roommate Nat, who is a open bisexual. But everything made his skin crawl.

But he wasn't going to continue to deny his crush on this male. Kevin came to terms with just fantasizing about having a conversation about the books he sees the guy reading. Even if he felt he didn't look the type who reads or study, his interest in books was quite surprising.

Kevin was so grateful he could manage to get this barista job. It was just something to have extra money during the summer because he originally works as a athletic coach for a college baseball team. Even for his young age of 26. He got hired right after he graduated college. But since he started working at the end of the school year, this adorable bookworm has lightened his life. Or could he say 'adorkable'.

Kevin slumped over in the couch a bit making low grunts of displeasure.

But this wasn't enough. He was really okay with not being able to speak to him. Even though he gets so nervous that whenever he opens his mouth all he can do is bully the person he likes. So usually he just smiles and never really speaks much to the guy. Which was satisfying for a while. Now it's become unbearable not to even have a conversation with him or even just touch his hair, or even caress his delicate hands-

His cheeks began to heat up in embarrassment.

_FOR FUCK SAKE, I AM_ KEVIN_ BARR! KNOWN AS THE LADY KILLER IN COLLEGE. AND HERE I AM GETTING ALL AROUSED OVER HOLDING HANDS!_

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**Ding ding**_

His groans were answer with the bell saying that break time is over.

Kevin stretched his back and arms before opening the door back into the bar where he could see a pair of lovely blue eyes looking straight back at him-

_WAIT! HE IS LOOKING AT ME!_

He tensed up, face flushed as he hesitantly tried to speak normal. "Um h-how can I heLP YOU?!"

_SHIT MY VOICE CRACKED_

The smaller male just let a toothy grin and pointed to napkins. "May I please have a few. I didn't get any earlier when I came in."

"A-ah of course!" Kevin stuttered as he shuffled his way over to the napkins. He grabbed a handful of them, then turned over to hand it to him. His sweaty hands holding onto a few as the napkins were being taken away.

"Much obliged. Thank you so much-" The blue eyes shifted to his nametag. "-Kevin" He smiled every so sweetly as the name sent ways over shivers down Kevin's spine.

Kevin couldn't handle this. His heart felt like it was goin' to beat right out of his chest.

When his green eyes no longer met with blue ones, he came back to reality.

_It's either now or never.._

"Um- um wAIT!"

_SHIT MY VOICE DID IT AGAIN_

Blue met with green once more.

"Er.. What's your name.. Y-you come here so oten and we look around the same age.. I think if you are a regular, I should at l-least learn your name.."

I AM SO FUCKING UP RIGHT NOW. FUCK MY IDIOTIC STUTTERING MOUTH.

"Eddward Vincent. Eddward with two ds." He answer nonchalantly with a smile grin.

"Eddward with two Ds?.." Kevin's face twisted a bit as a wave of fear washed over him. "Double.. D?"

A light laugh came from the dark haired male at the other's question. "Yeah, that use to be one of my nicknames?"

_Holy shit.._

"Um did you happen to go to peach creek high?" Kevin started to sweat furiously as memories started to become more and more clearer.

"Yes?" Edd bit his lip curiously. "How do you know- Wait a minute. Kevin Barr?! Kevin is that you?!" His mouth dropped open as he looked up at drenched male.

_Oh Jesus christ.. It is him.._

Kevin did feel a bit of deja vu when he looked at the guy.

But he never thought it truely could be like this.

Right before him was his childhood friend or could he say the first male he had a attraction to at a young age.

'Friend' would be sorta a lie now. When he was younger he couldn't really explain his feelings or express himself. He was always a bully towards Edd, even though he thought he was a really awesome guy. He always wanted to be friends but couldn't get over his nervous mean habits.

Guess he never truly got over him. Seeing how it's been 10 years and he is still a nervous wreck over him.

"I never truly thought I would meet a fellow classmate from high school as such a establishment. I am astonished." Kevin's eyes met with lowered ones. A frown appeared on Kevin's face.

_I guess he is still scared of me.. I am such a idiot._

"Hey looks. Don't be scared to come here just because I am here. I am not like how I use to be in high school." Kevin learned to soften his teasing so it didn't sound like a huge insult. "I understand if you don't want to come by anymore-"

"I am not scared?" Edd faced Kevin with a curious look. "I am just very intrigued at you working at such a common place I go to. And how come we haven't realized how close we were before. Fellow high school classmates that couldn't even reconfigure each other after such a long time. But now that I appear in front of you. It really seems you haven't changed once ounce. Still the same Kevin I once remember."

Eyes widened as Kevin's face turned red like a tomato.

_He is so accepting and cute.. Such a dork.._

Kevin couldn't manage to speak for a bit still a bit overwhelmed by Edd's response. He felt like if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging so hard right now at how happy he is Edd didn't run away.

"Yeah. We should catch up sometime and talk about how things have been doin'. Maybe.. Er.. Tomorrow. Have a coffee at your usual table and chit chat. What do you say, double dweeb?"

Kevin flinched at his nickname for edd. It came out from habit.

Edd only giggled. "Sounds splendid Kevin. I would quite enjoy your company tomorrow morning at my usual time." He looks down at his watch. "Oh I have to go now. It's time to go home and feed my cats" He fidgety rushed over to his stuff to leave.

_Cats? How cute._

"Sounds cool. It's nice to see ya again, Double D."

"As well, Kevin" Eddward beamed.

Hearing his name come from those soft pink lips, felt like honey, thick and sweet.

He had it so bad right now.

And what is worse.

He wanted more.


End file.
